All You Need Is A Little Luck
by Katerao
Summary: Lucky always thought that her name was a little ironic. Lucky was unlucky. A run in with a certain Grim Reaper was proof enough for THAT. Working as a medic for the DWMA Lucky expected danger. Death The Kid/OC Lucky. Also On Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1 Lucky Unlucky

**Just to state what everybody already knows: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or any other references and or song lyrics used in this FANfiction. And for future references I NEVER will (Crys) oh well. Enjoy.**

Run little one

Cling to your fear

As it consumes you to your core

As it burns what's left of your very soul

To lose your light

Forget your name

 _To become_ Lost.

Chapter 1 Lucky Unlucky

*~^~* Lucky -

This was not Lucky's day.

Tripping over her own shoe laces, realizing she left her wallet in her room when she had already walked a block from her apartment, going back to said apartment and realizing she had locked her keys INSIDE and having to shimmy up a drain pipe and climb through the window, her TWO story apartment window, then running too fast to try and save time resulting in knocking over a little old lady...

Accident prone? Pffft NAH. Who, Lucky? Never. Its kind of Ironic when you think about it. Lucky was unlucky.

'More like a sick joke.'

The young woman in question shook her head to clear the thought as she walked down one of the alleys of Death City on autopilot, she didn't even have to look where she was going to know she was heading in the right direction, it had become second nature to her now.

There weren't that many people out that early in the morning so it was a relatively peaceful walk.

Lucky re-adjusted her bag strap on her shoulder as she blew a few wayward strands out of her eyes. Her hair was dyed sky blue with the tips red and gold, though her roots were beginning to show an Ash brown color. It usually reached the center of her back but was currently tied up in a messy bun at the back of her head, not at the top of her head but just behind it, but not low on her head…She was very specific, or it just didn't sit right.

'Note to self: Bye hair dye..'

The moon yawned over the city as the sun awoke for the day. It never ceased to amuse how the sun and the moon tried to fight off the inevitable.

Each morning the sun would rise.

Each night the moon would take its place.

Though it seemed neither of them cared much for the cycle as they tried to stay awake every time anyway. It was funny to watch, especially when they started to drool in their I'm-trying-to-act-like-I'm-not-tired-but-I-so-am state. It reminded her of a small child that hated bed time.

She had lived in Death city for a little over 7 months now, as one of the school medics under Deaths employ. An interesting thought that. Working for Death…

Lucky tilted her head towards the sun as she tried to judge the remaining time till she was due at the academy. Or more importantly if she would make it on time.

Lucky lived in a small apartment across town, so it was a bit of a walk from her apartment to the DWMA, though having some distance between her and the workplace was an advantage. There was constantly some kind of ruckus going on at the DWMA so some distance was a blessing. Not to mention the little book shop that was just around the corner. Yes, she was a bookworm, but so what? Books are awesome.

SERIOUSLY. You could travel the whole world and then some inside your own head. Be anyone. Live without limits.

"I'm overthinking things again." Sighing in frustration she roughly pulled down the old handle to one of the secret staff entries of the DWMA, nudging it with her hip till it swung open. Yes. The staff got their own entry and it was a pain in the ss to open without a wrentch. Ignore that last comment. Please.

Heading down a hallway into an open path in the main corridor Lucky paused as she heard noises coming from one of the supply rooms. It sounded like, giggling? Putting her ear to the door her suspicions were confirmed. She knew that high pitched shrill anywhere.

"Oh god is she serious?"

Vanessa was at it again.

Vanessa was one of the other nurses employed in the DWMA. The loose witch (Not a literal witch) had barely worked there for a week before she started to check out the 'Local cuisine' as she had put it. Lucky shook her head in disgust before continuing on to the medical wing.

Honestly.

"Ah Lucky! How are you this morning?" An overly bubbly voice brought her attention to a figure sitting behind the medical information desk. Greta.

Greta was one of those old grandma types aged around the 70 mark. Constantly in the loop with the latest gossip and the type of person that could substitute for your grandmother with a big bubbly smile and squinty eyes. She even had those little glasses on the end of her nose!

"Just a little tired. You got stuck working the desk again I see." Lucky replied with a small smile.

"Yes well, someone has to and I'll be dammed before I let one of those ditsy klutzes handle anything that requires more than a handful of brain cells to accomplish!" That may seem harsh, but you had to be there to understand, there was a SERIOUSE mix up.

About a month ago some of the other nurses had been left to attend the desk while Greta had a cold, and that just happened to be when Dr Stein (Serious nutcase) took class Crescent Moon out on a little...trip. At least half the class had ended up in the infirmary. For whatever reason (That escaped her completely) the nurses sent reports to each persons family telling them their kids had died in a freak field experiment. When Greta came back the next day she spent 9 hours refiling and sending out apology letters to various families explaining that their children were not infact DEAD, like they had been told. Though to be fair, the death tole cards where right next to the report letters...To be honest Lucky thought it was more than a little concerning they even HAD death tole cards in the first place. Mhe.

"Yeah I feel you Greta. I'll head up to the infirmary; it's been a while since I took over up there. Are there any patients and has Vanessa been up to check on them?" Lucky asked as she tied the issued nurse's apron around her waist over her clothes. She knew she looked rather odd in her loose black and white long sleeved shirt and light washed jeans matched with her sneakers and Nurses apron (Very professional). To each his own. There _was_ a uniform to go with the apron but it was so…Ruffles…Short...yeah. NO. Not even worth describing. It was so unfair, the doctors got lab coats.

"Only the one Hun and last I saw she was chasing after the delivery boy that came to drop off the new bandages, "Greta paused to look up from her filing "and... I'll take it you didn't hear what happened to Mortise. I'm afraid he got caught up in a cave in down in B block last week. I only got the news last night. Poor thing, he didn't make it ." The older woman frowned and waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

Okay. Time to leave..

Lucky trekked up the stairs towards the infirmary with the news of Mortis' early demise fresh on her mind. She barely knew Mortis. Just one of those pass by workers. If she wasn't mistaking he was in charge of restocking the inventory. Was.

It's weird. She didn't know him well enough to grieve over, yet she still felt…SOMETHING. Like this nagging that she should at least feel a little sad.

Lucky sighed "No use thinking about it now. Its not like I-whoa!"

"-Sorry!"

"-Ha-ha Whoopsie!"

Lucky blinked a few times to process what just happened. She was on the floor. Lucky blinked.

'When did that happen?'

Lucky turned her head as she saw two blonde girls in almost matching red and denim outfits turn the corner at high speed. Weird…

"Geeze what's the rush." Lucky groaned as she noticed the contents of her bag on the floor, making haste in retrieving her scattered items before dusting herself off and continuing to the infirmary.

What's with all the detours, maybe the universe didn't want her to work today…Maybe it was a sign…

"Yeah sure and you sneeze when someone is talking about you." Lucky rolled her eyes as she glanced behind her one more time before shaking her head. Lucky was never one to be told what to do. Even by freaky acts of superstitious nature.

Kid stood in front of his father in the Death Room after giving a brief on his last mission. This particular mission had been quite strenuous for the meister and his weapon partners, so much in fact that he was a little worse for ware. Nothing serious, well not on the outside that is, though internally and mentally he was under strain.

"Hmmm that is most disconcerting, though I take it the threat has been sufficiently neutralized?" Lord Death bounced up and down on the spot as he waited for his sons reply.

"Yes and the remaining tainted souls were successfully salvaged." Death the Kid nodded as he looked off the side at his surroundings. He was doing that more often lately, tuning out.

"Good, good. Now Kid, this is your fifth mission in the span of a week! It looks like its starting to take its toll on you. It is to my understanding that both your weapon partners are nearing the requirements to become Death Scythes," Death paused as he tilted his head to the side "a great achievement, especially for having to reach double the required souls and lets not forget 2 witch's souls..."

Death observed his son closely as he came to his decision.

"I'm giving you a break for the next few days, two at the least, to recuperate. Which I expect you to utilize for that exact reason, I would prefer to extend that time period to at least a week, though I will not force this upon you at this time. Well, I'll stop with the lecturing now, right now I want you to report to the infirmary, you are to stay there for the remainder of the day. No compromises."

Kid, too tired to argue nodded and turned towards the pathway to the exit.

"...This break isn't just for you, you need to think of your partners as well."

Kid paused mid step before silently making his way towards the door to meet up with said partners. Then off to the infirmary.

'Uhhh why does this school have so many stairs..'

Lucky stretched her legs as she reached the infirmary, the door to the infirmary was slightly ajar. Odd. Had the patient already left, or maybe it was those girls from earlier?

Lucky poked her head through the gap in the door, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever was inside, one of the beds had the curtains pulled around it, obscuring it from view. So someone was still in there after all.

Wait…

"Why am I creeping around? Geeze," Lucky rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, walking over to the drawn curtain. The young woman scanned the room and to her surprise, the entire room was…Neat (Not that it wasn't usually, but this was extreme). Oddly enough the medicine cabinet was in a strange mirror effect, completely…What was the word?

The word for a mirror image…

"…Symmetrical?"

Yeah, that was it.

Drawing the curtain back Lucky froze for a moment…

It was a young man.

He was so still, to a point where it almost looked unnatural. No. It WAS unnatural. Lucky studied his profile a little closer. He had pure black hair with three white stripes on his left side, and pale skin. His clothing consisted of a full black suit with a white dress shirt and shoes a Death City signature mask in the form of a tie at the top of his collar. That combined with the hollowed out complection he was sporting from obvious fatigue...

Creepy.

…

She was staring.

"Way to go Lucky, checking out the unconscious dude. No nothing creepy about that." Lucky groaned, and she really had to stop talking to herself. She walked around to the end of his bed trying to locate his information and paused after reading his chart. That couldn't be right.

This boy. Kid…

Who names their kid, Kid?

What, didn't his parents like him?

…Her eyebrows drew together as she looked over his chart further. Okay there was definitely something screwy going on here. Apart from his name and gender his chart was completely blank and it doesn't take a genius to spot his injuries, no matter how minor.

Damn lazy flirty newbie nurses. Lucky shook her head recalling the giggling coming from the supply room. God it was like she didn't even care. Kids came in there everyday with all sorts of injuries, granted this was a minor case but some of the people that dragged themselves in there were severely injured, sometimes fatally.

She got to work on further assessing his injuries. They were only minor as she had said, a few cuts and bruises but he mostly seemed to be suffering from fatigue.

And someone still needed to fill out his chart.

"Kill two birds with one stone." Lucky pressed her lips together in thought as she collected the necessary ointments and bandages. Okay, so he was a little banged up, but it was nothing that a kid wouldn't get from climbing trees and seeing as it was mainly fatigue wouldn't it have been better if he slept at home? So far she has dabbed ointment on his cuts and applied a bandage to his left hand.

Though he was just so STILL and pale, there HAD to be something wrong, right?

Lucky rolled a trolley over to his bed side, she had to give him the mandatory shots to even out his blood levels and expel any potential poisons. THEN she had to take a blood test and yadayadayada. You get the jest.

'He probably won't even feel it .' Lucky mused as she measured the correct dose.

You see this is one of those moments when the universe says 'Screw you' and throws you to the wolves for its amusement.

His hand shot out and seized her wrist.

Lucky's eyes widened as she jolted forward.

"Mind elaborating?" An unfamiliar voice demanded. Lucky froze as she traced the hand around her wrist back up to the owner. Calm emerald eyes were met with fierce amber and gold.

Wasn't he just unconscious?

Was he acting or maybe he was just a light sleeper?

Oh yeah, he was expecting her to answer. He he Whoops?

'Come on Lucky answer the hasty weirdo.' Lucky fidgeted as she tugged her wrist in his grip, he tugged back in return.

He seemed to be assessing her every movement.

'Running is definitely out of the question...Not that I would need to. I could totally take this guy.'

...

Lucky stopped fidgeting letting a frustrated sigh pass through her lips before tilting her head to the side and looking back to meet his steady gaze. How could someone be so patient yet obviously impatient at the same time?

...

"Nice to meet you too..."

Lucky raised an eyebrow, making a point to shake their connected limbs in a sort of makeshift handshake.

"Who are you, what are you doing in here?" He narrowed his eyes.

'Who cares? Your the freak who thinks restraint is necessary for introductions.' Lucky thought with a small tick to her wavering tolerance sighing at her continuous bad luck.

He was staring at her now.

"Holy crap did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

The bluenette groaned "I've got to stop doing that...Okay I know this is difficult because im so easy to get attached to, but could you let go? This is kind of awkward."

She could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes. He sat up on the edge of the bed facing her before releasing her.

"Well?"

Lucky smiled brightly, "Canada."

"That's a place." He countered. Great. Now this punk was talking to her as if she was a small child.

"Hey, its a name too!"

"Its not _Your_ name."

"Could be.."

"Its not."

"How would you know?

"Why are you so resistant to tell me your name? I will find out one way or another." He said looking- no- Scanning the room. Like he was looking for something.

Huh?

"Why do you want to know anyway? Geeze the worlds not going to end if you don't know!" Lucky frowned, a small part of her seemed a little turfed at that. He seemed so sure he would get what he wanted. It was very convincing, especially if you projected as much confidence as this bozo did.

"Who do you think you are, the Grim Reaper?" He looked surprised. Hu. Must not have been expecting retaliation. Huh suck on that you bleached haired yahoo.

He tilted his head ever so slightly towards the ceiling as if in thought, "I would assume you were one of the nurses, though I have my doubts, your too young, and I've never seen you before."

'Don't slap him, don't slap him, DON'T'

Lucky narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you mean too young? I'm 17 that's old enough not all nurses have to be in their thirties, and F.Y.I I AM a nurse here, though we prefer medics and seeing as you're not going to let it go, my name is Lucky."

He raised an eyebrow. Here we go. She was gonna slap him after all.

'Oh for the LOVE OF-'

"I'm SERIOUSE this time. Lucky, JUST Lucky. No last name. Don't look at me like that I'm not kidding. I don't have a last name, not that I know of anyway."

"I'm-"

"Kid. I know, I read it off the chart."

-SILENCE-

….Neither of them said anything for at least 40 seconds…

Lucky sweat dropped. 'Well, this is awkward…"

"So," She drawled out the syllable, "what's with the fashion statement?"

"What?"

"Your hair. The STRIPES." Duh.

Kid's eye twitched…

'Was it something I said?' Lucky wondered internally as he seemed to have a moment in his own head also.

"Your quite rude, has anyone ever told you that? Though that aside, you really don't know who I am, do you?" Kid looked her dead in the eye as he asked.

'What was it with this guy and eye contact, its like he's sucking out my soul...God he's creepy.'

"I know your name, what's more to know?"

"I thought everyone knew OF me."

Lucky snorted, "Well sorry to burst your bubble but I think I would have remembered you. But I assume you're about to tell me, though personally I don't see why its any of my business."

"I'm not the Grim Reaper," He paused to look her in the eye.

No Shit Sherlock.

"I'm his son. Death The Kid."

Crap.

She should have stayed home.

If only you could bitch slap the universe.

"I'm his son. Death The Kid,"

She blinked repeatedly, her face remained frozen in a blank expression as she seemed to process everything he had said.

"I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that?"

So she really didn't know who he was. Interesting. That was not the only interesting thing to happen that day. Kid realized it had been quite some time since she had spoken, though she didn't need to, it was written all over her face. Shock, confusion, annoyance.

"I'm Death The-"

"No seriously."

"What?"

She crossed her arms glaring before she wandered across the room to one of the many cabinets, bending forward as she slid a small key into one of the drawers, easing it open. She sighed as she flicked through various folders, glancing at him every few seconds out of the corner of her eye.

Lucky frowned before turning to face him "Okay, I need you to concentrate, give me your REAL name and I'll call someone up here to get you, maybe your experiencing some form of trauma or it could even be the case that somehow you've been hexed with memory replacement or an extensive internal damage deep inside the Medial Temporal Lobe. Its not unheard of to have students return from missions with psychological damage curtsy of a witch, though you would have had to severally pissed her off. Have you been experiencing any pressure at the base of your skull, nausea or pulsing of the temple?" She raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer.

It was safe to say he now believed her when she said she was a nurse.

"The former. Though I assure you there is nothing wrong with my state of mind." Kid stood and straightened himself out before reaching into his back pocket for his student pass, crossing the room to stand before her, though she looked at him wearily as if he were a predator poising to strike. He held out the pass.

She hesitated.

"Go on, it wont bite." Kid said in a coaxing voice.

"I know that!" She snapped before swiftly taking it from his outstretched hand, oddly careful not to make contact with him once again.

Lucky read over the small card three times before looking at the 3 star meister in front of her. (A/N Remember he was only a 1 star in the anime? OF COURSE he Leveled up!)

"Impressive, 3 stars. But that proves nothing besides you've got high clearance," Lucky shook her head and shrugged. "your not the only meister I've seen with a high rank."

Kid smirked.

"Turn it over."

She did.

"That brats going to get it, I swear next time I see him I'LL be the one to put him in the infirmary." Lucky puffed up her cheeks as she stomped back down the hallway towards administration.

He was the son of The Grim Reaper. THAT was his SON. Since when did Lord Death have a son? Was it even possible? Well, Apparently it was more than just possible.

Lucky paused at the end of the hallway. Why was she so worked up about this? Granted Lucky wasn't know for her sweet words and charming temperament, but she usually wasn't so easily riled up.

Maybe it was because she was more than just a little intimidated, she didn't have to know him- or even know _of_ him to know he had some serious power up his sleeve. Though in truth that wasn't the only reason he had her so worked up. It was the air around him, it demanded attention, cooperation, formality and much to her annoyance, **control.**

Definite control freak.

Lucky caught her breath as a thought occurred to her.

That guy was going to become lord Death...

When that happened she might need to get her travel papers sorted. Especially if THAT guy was going to be taking over someday...

*Flashback to Infirmary*

"Uh, why are you staring at me like that?"

 _"Because," He paused, "your clothes are completely uncoordinated! Your left sleeve is rolled up to your elbow while your right is slipping and you have a wrist band on only ONE arm! How could you possibly walk around when your so_ asymmetrical?! _"_

Say WHAT!?

"What the hell is wrong with you? Wow maybe you do need to be in here. Or an asylum! Maybe that's why your in here! What about YOU. What's with ya hair? Hate to break it to ya Stripes but that aint symmetrical either!" Lucky glared clutching her left sleeve as he kept on tugging it. It was official this guy was nuts.

"Just let me fix it!"

"NO! STOP TOUCHING ME!"

*End of Flashback*

Lucky ran a hand through her hair, 'That Brat is so going to get it.'


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicions and Departure

**Just to clarify: 'This' is for thoughts and of course "This" is for speaking :P Hahaha Look at me! 2 chapters in a single day! O_O**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Suspicion and Departure**

Kid knew that something wasn't right. In the infirmary his mind had been clouded in a thick fog and his movements sluggish. His mind had now begun to clear and he recognized the signs immediately. He had been poisoned. Being a Grim Reaper he was immune to toxins and healed much faster then any normal human being. Whatever had been forced into his system was lethal, strong enough to effect a reaper, though it only succeeded to make him a little drowsy and probably would have killed a normal person.

'Too bad that I'm not a normal person.' If he were then he would be dead.

The blue haired woman popped into his thoughts. She had been about to administer something to him before he had stopped her. What was that substance? She never did tell him, she was a definite suspect. What was her name again? Layla...No that didn't sound right...Lucy...No too plain it was something a little more strange.

Lucky.

Kid frowned. Who named there child Lucky? Then again he wasn't one to comment on odd names. He faintly remembered the exchange between the two of them...Before he blacked out. He had showed her his student ID as she didn't seem to know who he was. Oddly enough. Why would she try to poison him if she didn't even know who he was? Then again it could have been an act on her part. Nonetheless he would have to look into it. If his suspicions were correct then he would have to take the matter up with his father. Though he waned to do a little investigating first.

He knew all too well what could happen if he jumped to conclusions. What had happened with Asura was enough to prove that. He didn't trust in the person who he should have trusted the most. Doubting, suspecting and lacking faith in his own father.

Kid pushed open the doors to Gallows Manor before bee'linging for the Kitchen. He didn't even make it that far.

Kid felt his eye twitch as he took in the state of his living room. Nail polish bottles, napkins, empty chip packets and other bits and pieces littered the once clean area. He had been gone not even a day and the twin demon pistols had already trashed the place.

"Liz, Patty!"

"Oh hey Kid your back already I thought you weren't suppose to be released until tomorrow..." Liz said nervously.

Kid felt his eyes scanning the wreckage as his ears began to burn.

"We were planning to have this all cleaned up before you came back. Patty and I were having a...girls night..."

"..."

"Kid?"

"..."

Liz sighed "Oh great he's broken again."

"Hey Patty, can you come down here and help me tidy up before Kid busts a vessel?"

"Okie doke!"

So much for looking into things.

* * *

 ***~^~* Class Crescent Moon *~^~***

Soul lounged back in his seat as Professor Stein poked and prodded some pore animal strapped to his examination table, an endangered species no doubt knowing him. God he was bored. He was even tempted to pick a fight with Kid at least if he got his ass kicked he could use that as an excuse to skip classes. Not that he would ever admit out loud that Kid could defeat him.

Scanning a few seats down Soul met eyes with Black Star. He looked just as bored as Soul felt.

...

Slowly Black star and Soul grinned.

"Dumb and dumber have those goofy looks on their faces again." Maka whispered to Tsubaki who laughed nervously.

Soul scrunched up a piece of paper before tossing it to Black Star who caught it with an evil glint in his eyes before pulling out a sling shot from god-knows-where aiming it straight at a certain Reapers head. The paper ball started to glow with Black Stars soul force.

"Are you nuts?" Maka whisper yelled as the glowing projectile flew towards the back of Kids head with a massive amount of force. At that moment Kid ducked down to retrieve a pencil he conveniently dropped at that moment. The ball continued- straight into the back of Steins head.

"As you can see class this rare species of iguana has a soft underbelly." a dark tint took over the professors glasses as something flashed in his hand "making it easier to get a clean cut without DAMAGING the specimen." Stein- not missing a beat in his lecture- tuned back to his 'specimen'.

Soul turned to look at Black Star. A knife had imbedded in the desk, parting Black stars hair. Black Star froze.

"Oh and Black Star, Soul join me after class for a DETAILED lesson on dissection." Stein grinned twisting the screw on the side of his head.

"Soul it was nice knowing you buddy." Black Star winced.

Souls head drooped forward.

"Idiots." Maka sighed.

Lord Death bounced in front of his mirror watching the commotion from the Death Room.

"Never a dull moment with that bunch." Lord Death said in his high pitched voice.

Lucky smiled. They were all so interesting and they looked like a lot of fun.

"Do you watch their classes often?" Lucky asked tilting her head to the side.

"I like to keep up to date with what goes on in my school and my son." He replied as he turned towards the young medic.

'So now he mentions he has a son.' Lucky thought with a mental sigh.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So you requested some time off hm. Any particular reason?"

"Yes. I was hoping to get a week off to handle a few things back home. Sorry for suddenly springing this on you all of a sudden. Especially with the shortage of staff." Lucky scratched the back of her head wincing.

"Hm I don't see why not and try not to look so nervous, young people shouldn't have frown lines at such a young age. I hope to see you back soon."

"Wait your letting me go?" Lucky grinned brightly.

"I run a school for Weapons and Miesters, not a prison."

"Thank you!" Lucky bowed and quickly exited the Death Room in case he changed his mind.

Lord Death watched as she bound out the doors like she had springs in her sneekers. She was an odd one that girl. Lucky. She had no other name to add to that. Just Lucky. He didn't believe she had a bone in her body and he was usually an excellent judge of character, partucullarly giften in the field of medicine as well. One day she just apeared out of nowhere with hell hot on her heels with nothing but her name and the clothes on her back to offer him. She was keeping secrets, that much was apparent. Though he knew more about her then he was letting on, she didn't need to know that though.

It was only natural that he would do a backround search on all those under his employ and what he found was a doosy. He had chosen to keep an eye on her.

Lucky kept running until she reached her apartment not missing a beat as she packed backpack with a few changes of clothes, a toothbrush and a few other *Ahem* female nesseceties.

She had been trying to work up the nerve to ask Lord Death for this for about a month now, it wasn't that she was too much of a coward or anything or that she was scared of Lord Death, nothing like that. To be hounest the reason was that she was putting it off. She wasn't sure if she was ready to leave the safety of the city. Though she couldn't hide there forever. It was true that she had grown to love Death City even with all the trouble it brought with it. Besides she would be back in a week anyway. What could possibly happen in a week?

Black Star groaned as he cracked his back "I thought I was going to die in there. A big man like me shouldn't be stuck in detention! Hahahaah!"

"I think I was more horrified than that damned lizard." Soul winced.

"Someone please explain to me why the rest of us had to stick around too. It was your detention not ours." Maka glared at the white and blue haired boys.

Liz sighed "No kidding. Why were we kept in anyway, we weren't even sitting near you guys... Hey, where did Kid go?"

"Oh he's gone." Patty pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious." Soul rolled his eyes.

"Why you worrying about that guy, he'll come back when he's hungry." Black Star shrugged.

"What is he a dog?!"

* * *

Death the Kid arrived at the infirmary's information desk to find the elderly woman he knew as Gretta. Kid had known Gretta for a while now, she had been working for his father for many years and had personally attended to many of his injuries.

"Well if it isn't the young Lord himself. What brings you down here? It couldn't be just to see little old me." Gretta smiled kindly.

"I've come to ask you about one of your medics. I believe her name is Lucky."

Gretta scrunched up her face in confusion.

'If that's even her real name.'

"A young woman with blue hair and glasses by any chance?" Gretta raised an eye brow.

Did she have glasses? Must have missed it.

"Yes, that's her."

"Oh why the sudden interest?" Gretta asked with a knowing look.

Wait a minute did he miss something?

"Well I'm sorry young Lord but I can't help you. If you want to know about Lucky you'll just have to ask her yourself. If you intend to court a woman young man I suggest you save those questions for her." Gretta winked.

Wait...

"W-wait! I expressed no such intention, I assure you I am here for an entirely different matter!"

Gretta just laughed.

"My apologies. Well I'm afraid I really don't know much about her apart from the fact she has a weird obsession with wearing odd brightly colored socks and listening to music turned up so loud an old bat like me can hear it from those tiny little things she plugs in here ears. Though she's a wonderful dancer, though why she does it with a broom never fails to allude me..." Gretta looked lost in thought for a moment as if searching her memory.

This was getting him nowhere.

"Would you happen to know where she is?" Kid asked.

"I'm afraid she won't be in for a little while. She left this afternoon on break, she wont be back for a week. I would tell you where but I'm afraid I don't know that either."

Kid frowned nodding to Gretta as he made for the exit.

"She's not in any trouble is she?" Gretta called after him.

Kid thought for a moment "No. Not yet anyways." Kid said the last part under his breath.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment/Review (Hint Hint) XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Tipping The Scales

**WOW A THIRD CHAPTER IN ONE DAY!? Yay me! ^_^ (I have way too much time on my hands)**

Chapter 3 Tipping the Scales

"Would you take the wheel  
If I lose control  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home  
Could you take care  
Of a broken soul  
Will you hold me now  
Oh, will you take me home."

Lucky sung to herself as she wandered down the street it was a beautiful song and she had been listening to it on repeat since she left the hotel. It had been a while since she had returned to this place. Even before Death City. She was staying at hotel for the week. She didn't have to pay for it though. The place was a little tacky in her opinion, it even had one of those old fire escapes. It was a place to stay so she wasn't complaining.

The room she was staying in use to belong to her grandmother. She had gotten a call a few days ago telling her that the building was scheduled for demolition and that if she wanted to salvage anything from the room beforehand it was her last chance. She was surprised that no one had already cleared it out by now. The room had been empty for nearly 2 years now. In her opinion they were probably too lazy to get someone to clean it out. Its not like there was anyone apart from her that could lay claim to it anyway.

Why they would think she wanted anything from there was beyond her. She had never even met the woman. The only thing she had was a name. Maryane Lown. She didn't even know what part of her family she was from. Her mothers side maybe? Not that it mattered. She didn't even remember her family. Her mother. Her father. Titles that held no name in here eyes. She didn't know them and she never would. And strangely she didn't want to know.

Lucky paused at as she caught her reflection in the glass of a shop window. She had finally gotten the dye for her hair though it was a little dark in the parts she had redyed, she hadn't felt the need to dye ALL her hair again, just to touch it up a little. Though now she had dark blue roots going down fading to a light blue until it reached the tips that reached the center of her back which were colored. Her hair was down today and was already annoying her as the wind decided it would be fun to screw with her making it float around her in an annoying puffy curtain.

She even had her glasses on today. Yay for her. They annoyed the crap out of her. Seriously every 2 minutes she had to push them back up her nose and what do they do them? Sliiiiippppp right back.

Mhe, whatcha gonna do?

"Ugh screw this." Lucky mumbled pulling her hair up in its usual style.

She'd spent the last couple of days going through her 'grandmothers' apartment and hadn't really found anything of worth to her. Well there was one exception. Hidden amongst the bits and pieces there was a small brown bad with a bracelet. The bracelet itself was a simple silver chain with a single blue gem imbedded into it. It was quite pretty, yet that wasn't why she was drawn to it.

When she first touched it the stone _glowed,_ as crazy as that sounds. She was sure she imagined it. But nonetheless kept it. She was actually wearing it at that moment. It felt right.

Lucky started to head back to her hotel room as she took in the city around her. It was one of those over crowded ones with the buildings too close together (Seriously you could practically lean through your neighbors window!) that constantly smelled like dead fish and sewage, not a pleasant mixture. Not to mention the people. A lot of them gave her the creeps, and she worked for DEATH.

She had only been out of Death City for 4 days and he had already finished with everything she needed to do (Not that much) and was contemplating heading back early. Well, almost. The medics and nurses never really got to leave the city unless on break or tagging along on important missions (Which she had yet to do) so she thought she may as well savor being out of the city for the time being.

"Home sweet home...Thankfully not." Lucky groaned as she unlocked the door to her room.

"Ding ding ding. I win the prize for getting the room with the screwed up door. If the owners aren't careful I'LL trash the place FOR them. Starting with this damn door." Lucky jerked the handle around until it clicked "I'm glad this dump is getting wrecked."

"This buildings not the only thing that's about to be wrecked sweetheart."

Lucky froze with her hand on the handle as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a knife when into the door beside her head.

Sh!t.

'Knives mess with me more than guns do.'

Lucky held her breath as she listened for movement behind her.

"Lower your hand from the door and turn around slowly." The voice was defiantly male and the cocky bastard sounded _amused._

"Who are yo-"

"Good god please don't ask who I am. Do you know how cliché that is? That is the first thing EVERYONE asks."

Well duh what else was she suppose to say? Hi how are you? Can I sharpen that knife for you?

"You are aware your said that out loud, right?"

No, she wasn't.

"Um..uh...So uh, nice...Knife? I suppose."

"Hm I suppose you can have points for originality, so as a prize you get to decide how you die. Wont that be fun?"

'No. It most certainly will not!' Lucky paled.

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"Isn't that the million dollar question. Literally." He chuckled.

So he was being payed?

"Well?" He sounded impatient.

He really wanted HER to decide how she died? Sick bastard. Lucky thought about the situation. She was on the 5th floor of a 7th story building with no elevators and locked rooms with no weapon, bad lighting (Stupid cheap hotel) and a phyco eager for her blood...Well shit...

Lucky swallowed harshly 'Come one there's gotta be some way out of this. He's behind me I can't make a run for it. My door is unlocked but I probably wont be able to get in and shut it without him following me... He has a knife...which is IN the door!'

Lucky reared herself backwards slamming the back or her head into his face so hard she saw stars as well as heard a sickening 'crunch' meaning she probably broke his nose before jerking the door open and quickly kicking him in *Ahem* the family jewels, quickly closing and locking the door behind her.

"SON OF A BIT-"

Lucky quickly threw on her backpack before running to her window. THANK GOD FOR TACKY FIRE ESCAPES! Lucky mentally cheered as she forced the window open before squeezing out- just as the door broke open.

"Damn those cheap doors!" Lucky quickly scaled down the fire escape with the sounds of heavy footsteps clanging behind her. Too startled to look back she hoped to god that he wasn't as close as he sounded.

* * *

 **I've left you all with a lovely little cliff hanger :D Yay.**


	4. Chapter 4 Double Trouble

**WOW ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE SPAN OF TOW DAYS! YAYA!**

Chapter 4

Previous Chapter

 _Lucky quickly scaled down the fire escape with the sounds of heavy footsteps clanging behind her. Too startled to look back she hoped to god that he wasn't as close as he sounded._

'I'm going to die.' Cold sweat ran down Lucky's back as the cold surface of the knife bit into her throat. Her knees and the palms of her bloodied hands burned raw from where she had torn away the skin. She had run through half the city before he had caught up to her. There was no way he could have caught her so _easily._ Now that she could get a look at him she knew that he wasn't human. He was a kishin. She wasn't the best at sensing souls but she had picked up a thing here and there about the form of a soul. His soul was like a sickness seeping through her skin, she now wished she hadn't learned what she had about sensing a soul. She really didn't need to be able to feel the blood lust he was emitting, the excitement he felt at the thought of killing her, his murderous intent.

He was going to kill her. She was going to die in an alley way of the place she despised most and nobody was going to know. Would somebody find her body? Or would this monster devour it as he tore her soul from her body. What did it matter anyway? Its not like she got a say in what happened to her physical body when her soul no longer inhabited it.

'That's just how it goes.'

"Tell me. Are you afraid? Please feel free to voice your sorrows."

"You talk an awful lot you freak if your going to kill me just do it already." Lucky kept her voice steady as she looked him directly in the eyes. She was able to see the anger that flashed through them, pure rage.

Lucky bit back a shriek as a searing hot pain flashed through her right leg. Her breath stilled in her throat as she struggled to drag breath into her lungs, her eyes flashing down to her leg. Lucky screamed as he twisted the weapon around in the skin.

"You should have taken my offer earlier girl. Maybe you could have chosen a less painful method. But now, I get to choose." The kishin grinned as he brought the first weapon from her throat to her left cheek, running the blade just below her eye. Lucky cringed as she felt warm crimson liquid ran down the side of her face.

She should have known that this would happen. He wasn't the first to seek her blood and if she survived this he wouldn't be the last. The last time she was hunted down she was staying with an elderly couple in San Francisco. She had been wandering the streets around that time and by chance they stumbled across her, took her in. They were wonderful people and they were dead because of her. In fact they had been found in a similar way to how she was now. Broken and bleeding, they died from stab wounds.

Lucky's blood turned cold as she realized he was going to make this as painful for her as possible. Tears welled in her eyes as a feeling of hopelessness sank into her heart. She was terrified and he knew it. She wasn't a fighter like the students of the academy. She was useless. And she was going to die for it.

She really did hate this city.

"Tell me what should I cut next?"

"Why don't you go fu-"

"So your mouth?"

Lucky bit her tongue as the knife came down to hover over her lips. Her heart began to beat rapidly, slamming against her rib cage. She exhaled a shaky laugh before her lips curled into humorless smile. "Do your worst."

The kishins eyes widened and his knives began to shake before he dropped them all together. His skin began to twist and stretch, bones snapping and realigning, spiny fingers curling and jolting as he dug his sharp talons into the exposed skin of her neck lifting her off her feet. Lucky reached up to dig her nails in her attackers wrist a futile effort as he slammed her head back against the wall.

She felt him pause.

Her captor chuckled deep in his throat "Enjoying the show? I know your there." Lucky coughed harshly trying to draw breath in as a figure emerged from the shadows squinting through blurred eyes she made out a male dressed in black.

"Release the girl." A deep voice commanded. Oh no way. She _knew_ that voice.

"Sure just give me a moment. I'm almost done with her." Kishin lips split in a sickening grin.

Kid kept his eyes trained on the Kishin.

"I said to release her." Kid commanded his voice radiating authority. The kishin hissed in his direction, a long snake like tongue slithered out from behind his teeth, reaching towards the girl. Kid made to fire the twin pistols moving towards the tainted soul.

"Take another step and I'll snap her neck like a toothpick. Reaper." The kishin lifted her higher in the air.

"Kid she can't take much more of that." Liz's voice rang through his head. Kid shifted his eyes to Lucky, her struggling was becoming weaker. If he didn't move quickly she didn't stand a chance, she was already losing a lot of blood. "What gives you the right to take her life. I am a grim reaper and I wont allow a kishin to play god."

Lucky gave a choked cry as she was thrown to the side, the monster charging at the young reaper with tremendous speed.

Lucky drew in gasping breaths, pushing herself up on her hands and knees as her vision swam before her eyes. On top of all her injuries and the blood loss that impact hadn't done her any good. Looking towards the ongoing fight Lucky shivered at the energy she could feel coming from Lord Deaths son, he was wielding two pistols that were shooting masses of purple energy and he was _winning._ Leaning against the wall of the alley carefully she watched the fight.

The kishin dove at Kid in erratic and deadly advances each he would block and counter with ease. Was this really that same boy from the infirmary? It as like she was seeing an entirely different person...Wow.

"Just die already. Tell me reaper do you fear death!?" The twisted creature dove at the reaper with deadly speed. He no longer even resembled a man, just a tainted monster consumed by a thirst for blood.

"If there is one thing in this world I do not fear, it is death. Death Cannon." Lucky watched stunned as his weapons formed a double barreled cannon, obliterating the kishin in a single shot. A small red tainted soul taking its place.

'He defeated it.' Lucky thought sleepily. 'Good.'

"Why do we always get the creepy ones? He looked like he wanted to eat me." Liz shivered transforming out of weapon form.

"Hahaha you always think they're creepy." Patty pat her sister on the back in a jerky motion.

"I doubt he would have known you were anything but a pistol, Liz."

"Is she still alive?"

Of all the things he could forget, he had to forget about a woman practically bleeding to death in FRONT of him. Kid chastised himself on his carelessness before making quick haste to the girl. She was already unconscious and heavily bleeding. But that wasn't the first thing his mind registered. It was _her_. The blue haired nurse. What were the odds?

Kid tried to rouse her to no avail before quickly checking for and broken bones or potentially fatal injuries. Satisfied that there was no _immediate_ threat to her life (Aside from the wound to her leg that was bleeding profusely) Kid placed his hands under her knees and back before picking her up bridal style, nudging her head into the crook of his neck to stop it from straining anymore than it had already that day.

"Ohhh Kid never knew you were such a fast mover." Liz teased.

"Either shut up or you'll be walking home."

 **:P Hope you like the chapter (If anyone ever reads this) XD**


	5. 5 Décor, Memories and Feline tendencies

**_Since nobody really reads author noted anyway (Well not all of them.) I'll try to keep each one brief._**

Chapter 5 Décor, Memories and Feline tendencies

'I'm so comfy why must the time between when you close your eyes to when you open them again seem so short.' Lucky blinked her eyes open quickly regretting it from the harsh light, the bluenette groaned closing her eyes again before sitting up on her bed. Lucky groaned again craning her neck to the side, why was her neck screaming like the fires of hell? Oh yeah a crazy ass Kishin Egg tried to hang her with his bare hands.

'How did I get home and did I forget to close the blinds again?' Lucky reached her foot down to get off the bed, tapping her foot in mid air as she didn't come into contact with her carpeted floor.

Frowning the bluenette blinked against the harsh light. Lucky rubbed her face, freezing her hands over her eyes, peeking between her fingers. Since when were her walls white and when did the floor get so far away from the top of her bed? Or white tiles...white walls...skull paintings...

"Sh!t-skip-catnip where the hell am I?" Lucky jumped down from the bed, wincing as a pain shot through her leg. Right she had injuries, she would probably do best to remember that...

'Nah.'

Now this would be the part where she would be wondering where she was...but the reaper masks and freakishly symmetrical décor was a dead give away.

"Either that or the guy has a copy cat." Lucky shivered. Okay one symmetry obsessed freak she could handle (Hardly) but two was beyond her capability. Also considering who had...rescued her. Rescued. Lucky cringed, that was really not something she wanted to make a habit of.

Lucky put her hand to her leg pulling up her dress to see it wrapped in a neatly tied bandage. Wait...dress...

Lucky breathed deeply. In and out, in and out.

She was not in Lord Deaths house. She was not nearly killed. She was not saved by a stripy-haired-anemic grim reaper. And that same stripy-haired-anemic grim reaper hadn't seen her naked.

Lucky screamed internally as her face turned an unhealthy shade of read. She was going to kill him. She didn't care how torn up her clothed were he could have left her until she had woken up! What, did his obsession count injured woman's clothing too!? Murder. She was going to commit MURDER. Yep murder, but first she needed to find a restroom.

Lucky wandered over to the door before twisting the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. It took her a while but she managed to find one, with minimal accidents (Okay maybe a broken ornament and a couple of falling painting aside, she DID put them back though...)

'God this place is like a never ending maze of doors and breakable stuff (oops).'

Well it served him right for changing her...even though he did save her life...OH he did kind of assault her in the infirmary...right? So maybe they could be counted even? Yeah probably not.

Lucy had just made it back to where she started as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Lucky spun on her heel to see pitch black, she looked up. Green met Gold.

"Do you not know how to walk through my house without leaving a path of destruction? Paintings, ornaments, just look at the toilet paper you forgot to fold it into a triangle! Even your appearance is a mess! Symmetry is balance and balance maintains this world, it depends on it and the toilet paper needs to be balanced!"

What was this guy a slapstick comedy routine? The way he was flailing his arms and pulling at his hair, she was starting to think so.

"So you like your women like you like your toilet paper, nice to know." Lucky deadpanned "Now I'm going to give you 3 seconds to save your ass. Explain to me why my clothes from the time in the alley to now have changed. You know what, save me the embarrassment. I don't need any type of confirmation from a pervert." Lucky crossed her arms.

"W-what pervert! My weapon partners changed your clothing, they were hideously torn!" Kid curled his lip in obvious disgust at the thought.

...

"...I'm leaving." Lucky puffed up her cheeks before spinning on her heel and heading in the other direction...

Kid blinked as the bluenette came storming back.

"How do I get out of here?" Lucky glared fiercely, though Kid could see her embarrassment.

"Through the front door, usually." Kid replied.

"And where is that exactly?"

"At the front of the house. Hence the expression front door."

Lucky balled her hands in to fists as she blanked her face of emotion "...go play in traffic."

"There is no traffic in Death City."

"Then go find some- ugh you know what I'll just go find it myself, neat hallways, undisturbed artwork what could go wrong?" Lucky smirked as Kid paled "Tootles." Lucky turned her back to him once again leisurely walking down the hall.

'Three...Two...One.'

...

"Wait."

Score.

"Hmmm?.."

"Follow me... just don't touch anything."

"Aye aye."

Lord Death watched the exchange from his mirror. The masked figure sighed. That girl. He had a sneaking suspicion that she would run into trouble. He had hoped that she could at least leave for a few days and return without any altercations. _Four days._ She had only been gone for four days and already a wall had blocked her path. It was apparent that no matter where she went she would need help to defeat her demons. Well, more the demons that threw themselves in her path. Specifically.

"Hmmm." ...

The mirror changed from Gallows Manor to Steins lab.

"Professor Stein."

Lucky burned holes into the back of a certain reapers striped head as he led her through his house (More like mansion) as SLOW as humanly possible.

"Are you lost or something or do you normally walk this slow? I would assume you know your own house so I'm sure you don't need to take in the scenery."

"My pace is perfectly fine, it is you who needs to slow down."

Lucky groaned "If I go any slower I'll be penguin shuffling. Unlike you I'm not dressed for that."

"You just don't stop talking do you?"

"I'll stop talking when you start walking, enough of the penguin shuffle Stripes."

...

"Stripes?" Kid froze. Huh so he COULD get slower

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Don't refer to...THAT."

"If you hate the stripes so much why don't you just dye them?"

"I've tried that multiple times. Shinagami have a natural immunity to all types of chemicals and toxins...hair dye included."

"Oh...Damn so sneaking away to replace your shampoo with dye is off the list of my '10 ways to rile up a reaper list' then."

"...What else is on that list?"

"Stuff."

"..."

FINALLY they made it to the front door.

"About time. See you around tall-dark and stripy."

"..."

And with that note she was out of there.

Not feeling up to reporting in to Lord Death just yet Lucky headed straight home, well almost. A certain detour to a well visited book store may have occurred along the way...She was lucky that they were open late at night.

"Home sweet un-Kishin Egg infested home." Lucky sighed as she collapsed against the door, AFTER locking it. The last 24 hours had seriously done her head in...not to mention the rest of her body she was looking forward to a shower and some seriously well needed rest...Well more rest that is. She couldn't have been out for more then a couple of hours, yeah blood loss does that to you. She was still dizzy.

"I must have had some serious blood loss...dizzy is better then the alternative I suppose." Lucky pressed her fingers into the base of her neck. Ugh shower. NOW.

Stripping herself of the...*ahem* _unwanted_ borrowed clothes Lucky inspected her leg and the column of her throat. Purple bruising was forming along her throat. Unwrapping her leg and peeling off various band aids so she could inspect the damage, Lucky cringed at the 4 black stiches in her leg and the scabbing skin of her elbows and knees. The one thing on her mind was that this is going to hurt like crap.

Lucky ran her hands through her hair as the water rinsed the clotted blood out of her hair, hissing lightly as her fingers skimmed over the back of her head. Oh look another injury. Joy. Turning off the water Lucky dried herself off before wrapping herself in a towel and heading to her cupboard. And before you lot start thinking that this is one of those moments where she walks out in a towel and there is some masked fiend or the male protagonists waiting for her. Sorry. No...This time. ;) Haha.

Lucky pulled open the top drawer of her dresser before closing it again. Turning off the lights Lucky walked over to her bed pulling the covers back before getting down on her hands and knees the floor . Lucky closed her eyes as she felt a warm tingling spread throughout her body before everything... _shifted._ Her eyes were closed but she could see better than before. She could hear the slightest changes around her from the wind to the slightest creaks in the floorboards. And when she opened her eyes she could see everything in the dark as if it were broad daylight.

Lucky looked down at her hands. Where her hands use to be. Brown fur covered paws looked back at her, her newly acquired feline eyes adjusted to the room around her as the familiar feeling of being towered over set in. Lucky was a cat. Well more specifically she could turn into a cat and other animals too probably, if she was ever brave enough to try. No one knew she could do this. It was her secret. One she didn't even share with Lord Death.

Sometimes she would remain in this form for days. Weeks. Everything seemed to go away when she traded her human skin. She knew that what she could do wasn't exactly unheard of, along the ways she had even met a couple of genuine cat souls, human forms and all. The only thing she was really lacking was the excess 8 souls. After all cats had 9 souls, which was pretty cool and convenient.

'I wish I had 9 lives, well souls, same thing.' Lucky thought as she jumped up on her bed and began licking her wounds. She always healed faster in this form.

Lucky sneezed, wrinkling her nose in discomfort as her nose continued to itch. Damn sensitive nose reminding her of how her apartment was in serious need of a clean out.

Lucky curled up under her pillow, wrapping her tail around herself. She still remembered the first time she changed. It was around the same time she lived with that elderly couple.

*~`*`*~*6 years ago*~`*`*~*

 _The elderly couple owned a bakery in San Francisco, a little place called The Pantry. There names were Sue and Matt May and she had never met kinder souls. They looked after her and were the closest thing she could remember to having a mother and father. They were the ones who found her when she lost her memory._

Lucky swung her legs back and forwards as she ran her fingers through her cats fur. Her cats name was Nat, he was a white cat with green eyes, like her. She had found Nat in a box near the subway, she was a small white ball of fur that she kept with her everywhere she went. That was about a year ago now.

Lucky was sitting on a chair in the corner of the kitchen of the bakery watching Sue cook.

"Lu put the poor cat down any more rubbing and you'll give him carpet burn." Sue laughed lightly as Lucky quickly withdrew from the feline with red cheeks. Sue cracked eggs into her mix.

"So, Lulu how are you going with that book I gave you?" Sue glanced over her shoulder. Sue was originally the one who encouraged Lucky's love of reading and since then she had devoured book after book, word after word.

"I finished it."

"Haha already? You don't read books my girl you devour them. Who did you like best?"

"Hikaru." Lucky smiled.

Sue's looked at Lucky with surprise "Hikaru hu, whys that? He's the bad guy in the story."

"He made me laugh. Someone who makes people laugh can't be all bad right?"

"He was funny, but his heart was in the wrong place. True he wasn't all bad but its not who he is that makes him the bad guy, it was what he did."

"Isn't that the same thing? Who he is and what he does." Lucky frowned.

 _"I suppose you could look at it that way. What made him funny was what he said, correct? But always remember this Lucky: Words are simply that. Words. They can be empty and while words are powerful._ Actions _speak louder than words ever could." Sue smiled back at Lucky's slightly confused face. "You'll understand someday."_

"Probably not," Matt laughed from the doorway carrying a box of supplies "since when did you get so wise Sue? You got that out of a book, admit it." Matt grinned at his wife's indignant expression.

Lucky giggled.

"Well maybe I've always been this wise, it's just that in your old age you've forgotten." Sue smirked.

"Operative word 'maybe' and who are calling old?"

"That's right sweetie your not old your age challenged. I understand."

Lucky scooped up Nat and hugged him to her chest as she walked up the stairs to the house. She knew where this conversation was going. They would banter with each other until the cows came home. Lucky had enough in her arsenal of sarcasm and smart quips to write a book. Actually that was something she wanted to do someday. Write a story of her own with characters of her own making. And she would dedicate it to Sue and Matt and of course Nat. Lucky giggled.

Lucky curled up on her bed with her new book and her cat and drifted off to a sleep full of child like wonder, princesses, dragons, heroes and villains who could make you smile.

When she would wake she would discover a world where Villains held no kindness in their hearts. A world where stories write themselves. Where the monster really is in your closet.

Lucky started awake when she heard a scream rip through the house.

"Sue!-"

For a moment the house was full of noise from below, shattering glass, screams and a loud...crack. They were both dead. She could feel it.

'No.'

Luck peeked down the stairs as the lights in the kitchen turned out and silence hung in the air. A shadow cast across the floor at the bottom of the staircase as Lucky flattened around the corner to the wall. Lucky's ears filled with the sound of her own heart as she listened to the creaks in the woodwork, her own breathing...and the splintering of the wood of the stairs as someone climbed them too slowly to have a right to be there.

Move.

Lucky eased her bare feel along the wood towards her room, holding her breath until her lungs burned unbearably.

"Meow." Lucky gasped and the splintering stopped.

Run.

Lucky inched her hand towards the door handle grasping it firmly, easing it open.

creeaaakkk.

 _Lucky threw herself under the bed as steps pounded up the stairs...and stopped. The door slowly opened as if on its own. What she saw was enough to re-write Lucky's vision of a villain as well as giving it new meaning. It wasn't human. There was no way that..._ thing _could be anything even resembling a human being. And in its hand was a knife. Stained red._

"Meow."

'Nat.' Lucky looked to where the little white cat scampered in front of the monster before looking her dead in the eyes. Those familiar green eyes stared back to match her own before a large spiny foot pushed down on its neck.

Crack.

Lucky laid her head down on her arm as hot tears streamed down her face. She heard its footsteps walking around the room before all at once. They stopped. Lucky glanced up.

She was staring directly into its eyes.

The creature was down on its stomach and he was looking her dead in the eye. Lucky couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She was frozen. Captivated by its eyes. Black. Empty. No not empty. Hate. Anger. And something else. Something foreign to her young mind.

Bloodlust. That would be the first time she had ever witnessed it.

It wasn't attaching her. It just stared into her eyes. And then he left. He stood up. And he walked right out the door.

He killed Sue and Matt and even Nat. But he just walked away from her.

For a long time Lucky just lay there with her head to the floor.

When she raised her head she knew something was different. She could see. The room was pitch black aside from the moonlight seeping through the window. And when she made noise to cry, it wasn't her voice.

Lucky ran from that room. From that house. From that town. On four legs.

 ***Drum roll* He he.**


	6. Chapter 6 Well isn't thatCatty

**I love this chapter but It gave me HELL. This is my SECOND version of this chapter. JUST after I finished it and thought to myself 'I love how this turned out' my computer crashed and corrupted the file. It wasn't salvageable. So I re-wrote it and I'm pretty sure It's close to the original...Probably XD.**

 **And this cat idea! I'm pumped! I got the idea from the picture I posted above, of course it looks different from Lucky's cat form but it's what I imagine she looks like. Unless your reading this on fanfiction... Then it's kind of hard to show you... Sorry.**

 **So much for keeping Authors Notes short. He he sorry.**

Chapter 6 Well isn't that...Catty

Lucky poked her head out from under the pillow quickly regretting it as she ducked under it again. Okay, this time she really DID leave the blinds open. Lucky groaned as a feeling of de ja vu hit her, she hated not knowing and nothing good ever came from de va ju. Lucky crawled back under her pillow wrapping her tail around herself.

'I'll get up in 5 minutes.' Yeah sure, that was going to happen...

Knock knock

Lucky started in shock as the hair on her back stood on end. Lucky poked her head back out from under her pillow, glancing over at her clock. 8:00pm.

'Who the crap visits people at 8 in the morning!?' Maybe if she pretended she wasn't there whoever it was would just go away. Lucky stared at the door in silent frustration as her tongue flicked out over her nose, a habit when she was annoyed.

Knock knock knock

Or perhaps not.

"Open the door. I know your in there."

'How about not.'

Without properly thinking it through Lucky yelled out at the top of her lungs "Leave me alone!" but in reality it sounded more like "Mmmhhhhrrrrwwwwnnn." Unlike real cat souls Lucky was not gifted with the power of speech in that form.

On the other side of the door Kid frowned. He had expected a less than friendly welcome but completely ignoring him was just plain rude. His father had made it clear he wanted her brought to him as soon as possible and he intended to fulfil his request swiftly. Though he didn't count on this level of immaturity. Well two could play at that game. Kid reached for the door handle, expanding his soul outwards in what others would describe as purple lightning and summoning it to the palm of his hand.

Lucky watched the door as a purple substance that looked like lightning seeped through the lock before the door opened to reveal Death The Kid and his weapon partners who she now knew as the Demon Twin Pistols, Liz and Patty. His amber eyes glowed in the early morning sun as he scanned her room and much to her dismay paused on articles of clothing and the bra she left on the door knob of her bathroom. Kid's eyes continued to look around her apartment until he spotted the small furry head poking out from under the pillow. Gold and amber locked on emerald green.

Lucky made to move out from under the pillow, yeah no. In her fright earlier she had dug her claws into her mattress. She wasn't going anywhere in that form.

Wait...

'He just broke into my apartment! How did he know where I lived in the first place?' Lucky glared at the reaper's son with as much force as her small feline body could muster.

Kid raised an eyebrow as the small cat- more the size of a kitten- glared at him like he had stood on it's tail. What was even weirder was that it just stayed there under the pillow as a head poking up underneath. Weird cat.

"Look Kid, it's a kitty!" The shorter blonde girl in red and denim threw the pillow off her and scooped her up holding her in the air like some kind of trophy (Successfully ripping her claws free of the mattress). Lucky's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Patty ran across the room at full speed before thrusting her in front of Kid and the taller blond. Kid leaned forward slightly to inspect her. He had to admit it was quite the handsome creature with ash brown fur and stunning emerald green eyes

Lucky shook her head to get rid of the whiplash to see gold eyes staring into her own...

Uh oh.

'Relax Lucky there is no possible way he could know its you. Even my soul looks different in this form.' It was true her soul changed with her form, it had saved her life more than once. Not to mention that night 6 years ago as she had found out. Still, his gaze was making her sweat. He was awfully close...

'Wait...' Lucky smirked.

Surprise flashed across his face as he had about a millisecond to register the mischievous look that flashed through the small felines eyes as she struck out like lightning.

"Wha-" Kid jumped back with his hand covering his nose.

"Haha haha he got you Kid!" Patty laughed squishing Lucky to her chest, Lucky fidgeted in discomfort.

'Great death by suffocation. What next?"

"It's not a 'he' Patty." Kid mumbled as he held the handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket to the bridge of his nose. He he it was bleeding. Score.

Patty looked confused "Are you sure?"

"Check." And with that triggered one of the most embarrassing moments of her entire life. I'll leave it to your to imagine what happened next. Lucky's ears flattened themselves to her head.

'Nevermind death by humiliation will do it.' Oh how glad she was that no one would ever know about this.

"Oh it is a she!"

Lucky wasn't completely sure she was okay with being called an 'it'...

Kid dabbed at his nose one more time before lowering it so Lucky and the Demon Twin Pistols could see the damage. A single red scratch ran over the bridge of his nose. It stuck out like a sore thumb. Lucky did a mental cheer. Suck on that reaper boy.

"Wow Kid I never knew you were so bad with animals." Liz said looking at Lucky.

"Don't be ridiculous. Pass her to me." Kid reached for Lucky passing his handkerchief to Liz.

'Oh hell no. I'm gonna claw a bitc- Holy crap his hands are cold!' Lucky winced as cold hands grasped at her. Not to mention the rings. Cold, cold metal.

Oblivious to her discomfort Kid adjusted Lucky so he held her with her front paws over his thumbs and had the rest of his hands around her stomach and back, holding her in front of him with both hands (wary of the claws).

Lucky started to make a noise low in her throat in that way cats do when they're pissed off as she glared daggers and flattened her ears to her skull, kicking her legs and attempted to dig her claws into his thumbs (which he was prepared for, gotta watch those claws).

"Put. Me. Down." Lucky glared. She was not a happy kitty and of course once again everything she said was translated to a mass of hissing and unhappy moaning to everyone else.

Kid frowned "Come on now, enough of that."

Lucky took her focus off trying to hook into him to look up at the sound of his voice. Pools of liquid gold levelled with her own emerald iris's. As he held her captive in his gaze the noise in her throat eased, her movements stopped and slowly, ever so slowly her ears raised back up from their lowered position.

Noticing that she had calmed down Kid brought the small feline to his chest tucking his left arm underneath her and bringing his other to rest on her back.

"Wow how did you do that?" Liz asked in awe.

'That's...what I'd like to know.' Lucky stared into his eyes in her own awe, too shocked to move.

"Well Kid's freaky cat wrangling powers aside, it looks like she's not here."

'She did NOT just say that he wrangled me!' Lucky fumed.

"She should be. I felt her soul enter this room last night and from what I can tell she didn't leave."

"Hahahahah I think Kid's radar is broken!" Patty laughed in a high pitched tone. Lucky's ears flattened themselves again.

'Ouch someone swallowed a squeaky toy.'

"It's not 'broken' and stop lower your voice your scaring the cat." Kid said glancing over her head. Lucky's ears raised back off her head again.

'Stupid ears and I'm not scared!' If she could in that form Lucky would have blushed. The thing about her ears was that they responded to her emotions VERY accurately. It was inconvenient to say the least.

"Awww love at first scratch." Liz teased. Kid looked as if he had just realized something crucially important.

'Uh oh I think I know what he's thinking.' Lucky smirked.

Kid put her down as he ran towards her bathroom. Lucky followed suit, there was no way she was going to leave him alone in her bathroom without some kind of supervision.

"It's perfectly symmetrical...Beautiful simply beautiful." Kid's eyes were practically sparkling. Unfortunately he was right it probably couldn't have been more perfect if she had tried, it was as if she had lined his face with a ruler beforehand. And that was how his weapon partners found him a second later.

Oh poop, that wasn't the reaction she had wanted. Lucky thought with a pout, oh well, she still got him good. She got to hook a reaper. That was enough to make her smirk.

"I swear that cat is smirking at you Kid." Liz rubbed her eyes. Lucky turned off the smirk before she opened her eyes making Liz look confused again. He he if only they knew.

"Well seeing as she isn't here I suggest we look elsewhere." Kid sighed.

"Oh oh can we bring the cat with us? We are going to find her owner after all."

"No Patty. We are not stealing her cat."

With that the mayor of crazy town and his followers left her apartment and all Lucky could think was how glad she was that they _didn't_ steal the cat.

Lucky waited a good 10 minutes before shifting back, getting dressed as fast as humanly possible in a red shirt and jeans before bolting out the door. She had no doubt that Lord Death was the one who sent his son to collect her. She was just going to head there herself.


End file.
